Just Keep Running
by hoshiko2kokoro
Summary: Some thing has found NYC and attacks the city.  AU Crossover with Cloverfield. Small USUK. America, England, Japan, and Canada


May 22nd, 2012

06.03 hours

Area formally known as "New York City"

United States of America's apartment (Manhattan branch)

3 others in company: Canada, Japan, and the United Kingdom

2 still missing

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang at a little after six o'clock and America answered with music blaring behind him. Canada, having already arrived an hour earlier, came around the corner from the kitchen with a bowl of chips in his hands. Japan and England said their hellos, and then came inside. America had prepared a small get-together with the three nations; playing videos games, having a few drinks, listening to music, and watching movies late into the night. They wanted to forget the world.<p>

America and Japan made snacks, leaving Canada to keep England distracted enough to not notice he was being barred from the kitchen. They gathered around the dining table, toasting to a fun night and friendship that lasted more than a few years, but rather decades. Eventually dinner dissolved into drinks and laughter and horrid dancing from Canada and even worse dancing from America.

To end the night, America claimed it was time for movies. He pulled out his superhero collection saying it was in anticipation for the Avengers movie in summer. It was near midnight by this time. The group had settled into America's plush couches by this time. America claimed his recliner with his own bowl of popcorn, Canada and England to one couch, sharing a bowl, and Japan on the loveseat with his own bowl.

After watching the first movie, the entire building shook violently and the lights blinked off. Outside car alarms and police sirens blared into the night.

America looked around, confused. "The hell?"

"Another east coast earth quake?" Canada asked.

"Maybe," England replied.

There was movement beside them. There was a loud _thunk_ and then America yelped in pain. "Son of a bitch! I stubbed my toe!"

"What are you trying to do?" Japan asked.

"Find the damn flashlight!" The lights suddenly blinked back on. America had been jumping up and down, holding his foot in pain, but put it back down in aggravation. "Oh! SURE! _Now_ you come back on!"

England chuckled and switched the television from Blu-Ray mode to cable. "Let's see if the news has anything to say."

The local news appeared with the newscaster's face looking concerned into the camera. It quickly switched to show an overhead view of an oil tanker that had tipped over in the water. It had caught on fire and a helicopter was hovering over it with a spotlight. The Statue of Liberty was near the tanker, probably only a few miles distance. America gasped and moved to sit, leaning closer to the television to hear more.

"…tanker capsized in the harbor next to the Statue of Liberty just a few moments ago from a small earthquake in Lower Manhattan," the news reporter explained. "No word on if this is connected to-"

The phone suddenly rang, causing everyone to jump. America got up to answer his cell phone when he realized it wasn't the one ringing. He looked at a red cordless phone on a small side table; his D.C. phone that had a direct line to his boss.

"Why're they calling?" America mused aloud. He strode across the room to answer when the building shook again and he stumbled to fall against the wall.

This time, however, there was a loud explosion from outside and lights streaked across the windows. England and Canada had fallen from their spots on the couch to the floor and Japan's bowl fell to the ground. He didn't care as his eyes were boring into the television.

"What the…?" America opened the window near him and stuck half of his body outside to look out into the air. "I think it was an explosion somewhere! Oh man! Hey! What happened?"

"America!" England hissed. He yanked the man inside. "Get back in here! It's dangerous."

"What? Why?" America asked, clueless to the panic ensuing on the television behind England. "I think it came from that tanker. It's a bit of a ways from here, so we're safe."

Japan was suddenly at America and England's side and grabbed both of their elbows. "Let's go. Right now."

"Go?" America raised an eyebrow at Japan. "Go where?"

"Anywhere but here." Japan's voice was tense, barely betraying the horror in his eyes. "Now! Please!"

"Okay, all right. We'll go to another one of my houses." America moved to grab his cell phone, about to look at the television when there came a loud banging from the front door. "What's going on tonight?"

America groaned as he stomped to the front door, irritated the night had been interrupted so violently. He passed a frantic Canada talking to an equally panicked England.

"Yes?" America answered, opening the door.

Two armed military men in black bulletproof vests carrying heavy firearms stood at attention in the hallway. They saluted America, who reciprocated the gesture. "Sir, you and your party must come with us _right now_."

"What's-"

"Now!" England yelled, shoving America out of the door. "You'll know why in a minute! Go you idiot!"

Japan and Canada were right on their heels. The armed men had a hold of America and were practically dragging him down the stairs. Their radios cracked with loud voices shouting orders that echoed off of the stairwell. "Eagle, Lion, Moose, and Fox are in possession. We are en route to Safe House."

The group was surrounded by other people from the complex rushing down to the bottom level, screaming as they ran. America grabbed England and Canada's hands as memories of 9/11 flashed in his mind.

"Is it a terrorist attack?" he asked calmly.

"I wish it was," England replied. He reached for Japan's hand as a surge of humans almost separated them. The building shook again and more shrieks echoed in the condensed space.

Once free of the building, the two guards wasted no time in pulling America and the others towards a car parked on the other side of the street. But there was a large crowd of people that overtook everyone, and anyone that wasn't running down the street was shoved to the side. Then, a thick cloud of smoke, ash, and debris covered the area until it was impossible to see.

Someone collided with America, jarring his senses, and his hand slipped free from Canada's grip. He reached for him again, but was tugged backwards inside a convenient store.

"Matt!" America called, only to instantly start coughing. He was pulled to the ground where Japan and England both held him down with the weight of their bodies. "Wait! No! _Matt_!"

"Alfred! Don't!" Japan called, his voice cracking. "It's alive!"

Just then, the windows shattered and everyone screamed, ducking their heads and coughing as the smoke and ash invaded the building. America continued to cough, but struggled against his holds.

"No, stop! There are people still out there!"

But his words were drowned out when a terrible roar unlike anything anyone had ever heard penetrated the air. Outside, shadows of people stumbled about, vanishing quickly or falling to the ground. Their horrific screams of help and pain vibrated into the very core of America's body, and he was helpless to do anything.

"Just _wait_, Alfred!" England said as he pushed back at America once more.

But after a few minutes, a few humans began to trickle out of the building. Japan and England let up on their hold of America, and he tore away from them to run outside. The roar had faded away and there were no more screams.

Outside, the entire area had been bleached in an odd red and grey color as buildings were on fire, smoke and ash were everywhere, and people staggered about like zombies. On the corner was a building with the corner completely ripped off.

America only took a moment to look at the scene before he was shouting for Canada again. "Matt! Matt! Matt, answer me! CANADA!" America turned to continue his yelling when he stopped. England and Japan watched him warily. "Is this…a joke…?"

In the middle of the street lay the head of the Statue of Liberty. Her face had long slashes across it like animal claws had scratched it; scratched clear through metal. Humans had gathered around it and were discussing something rather loudly, but America paid them no heed. He stared for only a moment before he jolted back awake.

He looked to his left and acted instantly. "Matt! Oh God! You're bleeding!"

Canada looked grey, having been covered in the ash and bits of debris. His purple eyes seemed sunken into his stunned face as he slowly shuffled up to everyone. Across his T-shirt was a spatter of blood. America grabbed him, hugging him tightly to his chest. Canada wasn't looking at anything in particular.

"Canada!" England rushed over, wiping at the ash on the man's face. "My dear boy, are you hurt?"

"Not my blood," Canada mumbled flatly. His eyes flickered towards America. "It ate everyone…"

America and England paused, staring at each other and then back at Japan who hovered nearby.

"C'mon," America started. "We need to get out of here. Where did those two guards go?"

Canada grabbed America's face, pulling it to look at him in the eyes. "It ate everyone!"

He started breathing heavily as tears welled up. England moved in to collect him in his arms, and Canada broke into hysterics. America just stared, silent, before looking around with a strained expression.

"America," Japan started quietly. "Surely you know what is happening now…"

"Yeah, you fucking summoned God damn Godzilla," America breathed.

"This is serious," England snapped.

"Sorry! I know! I mean!" America ran a hand through his hair and sucked in air through his teeth. He continued to look around. "We can't…stay here. Let's… I dunno. Let's go."

"We have to get out of the city," Japan said. He pointed at a crowd that had formed and were steadily walking away from the statue head and the burning building. "I think if we follow the humans we will find somewhere safe."

America watched them with a thoughtful expression. He frowned and shook his head. "No, they're going to the Brooklyn Bridge. It'll get really clogged up and take us ages to cross."

"Then where do you propose we go?" England asked.

"The Safe House," America replied. He pointed towards the burning building. "We have to go through the Tunnel and… I know the way. Look, it's an underground safety center that we built back during the Cold War and were to use it in case of a threat of a nuclear war, you know? We can stay there until we get word of what to do. It has a direct line to Washington, so they can keep us in the loop. It has food and water to last us for months. It's our best bet."

Canada shook his head. "That _thing_ will-"

"Do you have a better idea?" America snapped. Canada shrunk back with a small whimper. "Sorry… I just… Right now that monster is going to go where all the people going- towards the exit. He wants to cut them off or…or eat them more. If we wait in the Safe House and let my military handle it, then we can be safe until this all blows over."

Japan and England didn't look satisfied, but they couldn't come up with a better alternative. They agreed and followed America. Along the way, they saw people wandering about with the same looks of emptiness and pure terror. Everyone was lost and no one, not even the country himself, knew what to do. America just remained silent with his head held high, hiding all traces of emotions.

Ambulances had parked outside and set up temporary hospitals, starting to do surgery on injured who shrieked in pain, begging for mercy, and some falling suddenly silent as a loud beep pierced the air. Canada looked away, glancing at America who seemed emotionless all the while. Police were waving for people to keep walking in an orderly fashion, ignoring any questions people had asked.

Sometime later, there was a sudden rush of people again, screaming and trying to get away from the area as fast as they could. The roaring returned, but it was still quite distant. Only now it was accompanied by the sounds of gunfire and explosions. America continued to head in the direction of the warfare.

"Wait!" Japan called. The other nations turned to regard him.

He was waving at them to look at something. He had stopped outside an electronics store and was pointing at a television that had been turned on with the news broadcasting the events unfolding just down the way. People had begun to loot the store, but the countries ignored them in favor of turning up the sound of the news.

On the screen was an aerial view of the Brooklyn Bridge. Droves of people were crossing it, when a long tentacle looking arm rose from the water, hovering for a brief moment over the bridge, and then slamming down, cutting through steal and bricks with ease. The bridge bent and turned in an unnatural wave, collapsing in a matter of seconds.

People gasped and cried out at the sight of the scene. Japan and Canada were watching, horror struck. England turned to look America, but found he wasn't beside any of them.

"Alfred?" He ran out into the street, and continued to call his name. "Alfred! Alfred!"

He found the man in an alley next to the store, leaning against the wall. A pool of vomit was at his feet and he was sobbing hysterically. Japan and Canada followed England, freezing at the sight. England moved forward cautiously, putting a gentle hand on America's shoulder.

"Why is this happening?" America asked between gasps. He pushed his glasses up his face as he rubbed at his tears.

England took him into his arms, trying to soothe him while looking around. Japan and Canada watched awkwardly. Behind them rumbled tanks and other military vehicles, all heading to the monster just a few blocks away.

"We have to go," Canada said at length. "Come on. We'll get to the Safe House. Let's go, America."

America nodded, moving away from England. "Yeah. Come on. I know the way."

As they passed the store, Japan glanced at the television one more time. In the distance they could hear the monster's roars getting louder and closer. Japan stared for a moment and gasped, when he heard England suddenly approach.

"Kiku, come on." He grabbed Japan by the elbow and pulled him along.

The group was power walking down the street. No one was talking by now. The streets, even at night, were still busy with the hustle and bustle of an important conglomerate city, but it had been slapped silent by the attack.

It was rudely awoken by an explosion behind them as a tank had fired, missing, and exploding the side of a building. A split second later, the arm of the monster stretched out in the air as if reaching for something, only to snap back as the military assaulted it.

At the first explosion, America had pushed England to the ground, pulling Canada down with him. But they were separated from Japan who had leapt behind a car on the other side of the street. The American military unleashed a relentless torrent of fire power on the towering beast, but it wasn't enough as the monster roared and continued to knock down buildings. Marines fired bazookas, stopping only for a short moment to fire before moving in for a closer shot.

The countries, so used to this sort of noise and action, remained calm. America looked around, and then pointed at a subway entrance just down the street. It was only a short distance, but with a screaming monster so close, it seemed so much further away.

For the first time that night, the countries were able to see a glimpse of the monster. They could see large, pointy teeth and spindly arms that looked more like broken bones than an actual body part. Black eyes the size of a house stared at the military with its elongated head, only to turn away and look at something else.

In that short second of its attention being distracted, the countries made a run for it. Japan joined them, pressing against their sides. They ran around the staircase entry when the monster looked back and screeched again. They dove down the stairs into the subway station as a massive explosion overhead collapsed the entrance in on itself. They were trapped.

America collapsed on the ground, heaving for air while England clung to a pillar and Canada and Japan bent over at the waist, clutching their stomachs and clenching their eyes closed. They all tried to catch their breaths, more from the rush of adrenaline and fear than the running.

"Are you okay?"

The nations looked over quickly to see a shaken brunette down the far side of the platform. She was no older than twenty-five and seemed to have come from a party. Her cocktail dress was slightly torn, and aside from slight bruising and skittish, sunken eyes, she looked relatively unharmed.

America acted quickly, walking up to her with a kind smile and comforting demeanor. "Hi. What's your name?"

"R-Rachel," she replied with a high-pitched voice that edged on hysterics.

"Rachel? Hi. I'm Alfred. Are you okay?" America took off his jacket and placed it on her thin shoulders. When Rachel shook her head and started to crumble before him, America put a hand on her shoulder much like England had back in the alleyway. "Everything will be okay."

He sat with the girl on the far wall, their voices hushed. England and Canada leaned against a wall. Japan had pulled out his cell phone. Glancing at it, England suddenly remembered where his was.

"Oh bollocks. I left my mobile at America's flat."

"Me too," Canada groaned.

Japan looked at his screen and sighed. "I have over one hundred messages from my government." He stood and walked away, listening to his voicemails.

They all waited. Waited to die or live, they weren't sure. Overhead, it sounded as if the war was still raging on directly above them, as if the monster had hardly moved.

Canada kept looking over at America. "I feel like I should say something…"

England looked at Canada, and then followed his gaze. He rubbed the back of his neck. "There is nothing to say. You've experienced losing your citizens, but no one has ever had _this_ happen to them. It's…impossible to sympathize with America… At this point, his talking to that girl is the only sense of normalcy for him."

"Yeah…" Canada looked at his hands in his lap. "I'm sure he must feel so…useless right now… He can't even fight…"

America stood suddenly and crossed the platform. He looked down the tunnels and then at the map on the wall. "This is perfect! We'll walk the tracks! It'll get us right to the house!"

The other nations moved to stand by America as he continued to talk.

"Yeah, there's a secret entrance through the subway. We just gotta find it and then we can walk there right up to the house!"

"Is it safe?" Japan asked warily.

"I don't think the trains are running right now, dude," America said with heavy sarcasm. "Yeah it's safe. Let's go."

Rachel looked at America. "Me too?"

America jumped down onto the tracks and turned to smile up at Rachel with his usual bright charm despite the dismal situation, the muffled war above them, and the threat of a carnivorous beast killing them. It almost seemed likely that everything _would_ be okay.

"Of course!"

* * *

><p>They walked in more silence. Japan used his cell phone to light the way. For a time it was just the sound of the crunching gravel underfoot. Not even the sounds of the assault or the monster could be heard.<p>

"Where do you think it came from?" Canada asked after a time.

"Space," America replied instantly.

England scoffed. "Then what was it doing in the water?"

"Crashed there and waited."

"So it was sleeping?" England asked with doubt.

America shrugged. "Why not? It slept for a few hundred years or so. Or maybe it ate all the dinosaurs."

"Jesus Alfred," England groaned. Canada and Japan were chuckling.

"No! Think about it! It ate them and hibernated! Now it's hungry again!"

"Shut up!" England yelled. "God, do you _want_ us to die?"

America was quiet for all of five seconds. "I'm just saying…"

"Quiet!"

Rachel shrieked suddenly. "Ew! Gross! Rats!"

Under their feet were colonies of rats in a mad dash down the tunnel. The nations watched for a moment, and then began running. America kept Rachel close. In a few short minutes, a strange clicking noise echoed off the walls. It sounded like a bug, but then it grew in volume, and then multiplied.

"Run!" America screamed.

Canada yelped as he was tackled to the ground. A three-foot version of the monster outside had him by the back of his collar. Long and thin spindly arms stabbed at the ground and a long, snapping beak with sharp teeth tried to bite Canada. America kicked it clear across the tunnel into the subway wall.

Another leapt on America's chest, but England hit it with a metal pole he had found discarded on the ground by the tracks. Japan called for help as three had descended on him, dragging him back down the tunnel. Rachel rushed over and tried to kick and punch them, but one turned and bit right into her thigh.

She screamed, and it began to gnaw on her leg. Japan managed to free his arms. He grabbed hold of one monster and swung it at the one biting Rachel, using the weight of their bodies to send them crashing into one another.

America came over and grabbed Rachel in his arms. "Hurry! There's a service door!"

England reached the door first, flinging it open and holding it for the others. Canada fell into the room, but turned to help Japan up and over the squat cement wall that created a walk way for service men without having to be on the tracks themselves. Japan took Rachel from America, and America jumped up and ran into the room.

He slammed the door closed on the head of one of the monsters, using his extra strength to squash its head, cracking its skull. England kicked its dead, limp body out so they could close the door all the way. Both nations fell against the door out of breath once again.

It looked like they were in a break room. There was a small, rickety table in the center with four chairs surrounding it. Coats and discarded uniforms hung on dingy coat racks, and a vending machine were on opposite walls. Japan set Rachel in a chair gently. America yanked open the vending machine with his bare hand, and then pulled out water bottles. He handed them to the other nations before turning his attention to Rachel.

Her thigh was a bloody mess with deep bite marks engorged in her flesh. She hissed in pain as America poured water across it. It didn't help, and more blood came out. He pulled the jacket from her shoulders and wrapped it around the wound.

"Think you can walk?"America asked.

Rachel shook her head and laughed pitifully. "No…"

Japan came over and offered to carry her. "She saved me. I would like to thank you. That was an incredibly admirable thing to have done for me."

The girl smiled. "You helped me too. It's okay."

England came over and pointed at a door. "There's an exit here. Should we go out this way?"

"I dunno," America mumbled. He was staring at Rachel in concern. "I think if we kill those things and go back out the tunnels…"

"No!" Canada gasped. "No more tunnels, please."

"Okay…" America looked at the door and then at Rachel. "Well, we can take our chance out there. Maybe we'll find some help."

Japan picked Rachel up, following America as he moved tentatively towards the door. He cracked it open, sticking his head out, and then opening the door fully. They were in the subway station where it connected to an underground mall. America led the way with the others following on his heels.

It was a department store. The mannequins had fallen over and racks looked like they had been pushed over or toppled as people had just dropped their things and run from the building. In the far back was a grouping of bright lights. They all headed in the direction of the light, when suddenly a group of marines descended on them.

"FREEZE!"

America held his hands out and produced a badge from his inner pocket. "At ease, men! Eagle with guests present!"

The men instantly relaxed, and a captain surged forward. "Sir! We've been looking everywhere for you! Come this way!"

"I have a civilian here that's wounded. She needs medical attention right away," America said.

"Of course sir, but we have to get you and the others off this island, right now." The captain and soldiers power-walked down the aisles until they came upon an opening into a makeshift hospital.

Hundreds of wounded soldiers were crying and screaming out in pain as their extensive wounds were tended to. Doctors and nurses rushed to and fro, quickly helping as many people as necessary, with many beyond help.

America turned away at the sight and began talking to the captain. "What is going on? Do you know what that thing is?"

The captain shook his head. "No sir, but it's not going down without a fight. A fight we're losing, sadly."

"Shit. We have to get to the Safe House and-"

"Sir, that's been compromised," the captain said. "The enemy was too close and our weapons penetrated the hull of it."

"WHAT?" America garnered the attention of the general who strode up to America, saluting him quickly. "What do you mean you _penetrated the hull_? That thing was meant to be safe from a fucking nuclear explosion!"

"Sir," the general started. "We have no time. We have choppers waiting for you and the others. We have to secure your safety."

Japan noticed Rachel's head start to bob. He glanced at her and saw blood coming from her eyes and nose. "America! Something's wrong!"

America turned just in time to see Rachel cough violently, blood splattering on his shirt. Doctors and nurses suddenly devoured the poor girl, ripping her from Japan's hands.

"BITE! WE'VE GOT A BITE!"

Two men in hazmat suits dragged a kicking and screaming Rachel down the aisles. America yelled for her, and Rachel cried for America, but the nations were pulled away. They saw as she was taken behind a screen, and her body suddenly exploded, blood and organs smearing across the material.

America shrieked along with Canada and Japan, and the nations were forcibly escorted from the area before they alarmed the wounded any more. America fell against the wall in hysterics once more. He could get by seeing a bridge collapse and his people run in fear, but to see one of his own _explode_. It just shattered him.

"Sir! America!" the general said sharply. "Please sir! We have to get you out of here! We're going to do a Hammerhead on all of Manhattan."

"What's that?" England wheezed through his tears.

"You're going to _nuke_ my city?" America screamed. He grabbed the general and shook him. "My beautiful, beautiful baby? You can't fucking! NO! I'm over riding it!"

"SIR IF WE DON'T IT COULD KILL MILLIONS MORE!" the general yelled sternly, effectively silencing America. He grabbed America's arm and pointed at his watch and set the alarm for six o'clock. "The choppers will wait for two more hours, but we drop the bomb at oh six hundred hours. You _must_ get out."

America nodded, though he was still very shaken up. He grabbed Canada and Japan under their arms and helped them to stand as they had collapsed into tears. England wavered nearby, but seemed far better off than anyone else. At least on the outside.

They were shown out the door and were told where to go. It flew over everyone's heads, but America, who ran like a zombie. The others followed as they had done so all night long. It was nearing sunrise at this point. There seemed less people now. Less to see die.

The monster roared overhead as it ran through the city, easily tumbling skyscrapers and raking its long arms down the sides of forty-stories of building. America saw the helicopters landing as the military defended it. The soldiers waved the nations and a few citizens over.

"WE ONLY HAVE ROOM FOR THREE!" a soldier shouted over the sounds of the blades whirring overhead. "SIR, YOU HAVE TO GO!"

"NO! TAKE THEM!" America pushed his friends forward. "I'LL GO ON THE NEXT ONE! JUST TAKE THEM!"

Canada and Japan were pulled from America's arms, but England refused to go. He gripped America's wrist painfully tight. America spared him a glance before leaning in close.

"GO! JUST GO!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" England shouted back. His defiant eyes said he was adamant.

"AMERICA!" Canada yelled. He reached out towards his fellow nation, but was pushed into the helicopter, the door shutting in his face.

"I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU! I PROMISE!"

America watched as the helicopter lifted off, his two friends safe inside. He took that spare moment while the next landed to hug England fiercely. He could feel his heartbeat, his own mirroring his in the velocity of its beating.

"SIR! COME ON!"

America held England's hand as they rushed into the helicopter. The monster was so close now, but it seemed to ignore them as they buckled up and lifted off. America watched out the window as his men safely moved away, and he silently prayed that they got out of the city. He couldn't bear to watch more of his own people die.

They were in the air by now, and America continued to hold England's hand, keeping him close, and watching out the window while he prayed in his head. England tried to look out the window as well, but he took to just resting his head against America's shoulder.

"THEY GOT HIM!" America shouted suddenly. He jumped in his seat and pointed out the window. "They got him, England! He's down! Yeah! Now my city won't have to be demolished!"

England saw out the window as the monster's face shot out at them, and he had only a second to scream before their helicopter was hit and they began spiraling downward. The beeping of the cockpit only added to their panic. America yelled and held England close, and while they both knew they'd live the crash, they had no idea where to go when it landed.

* * *

><p>England awoke first, his body tucked underneath America's, and he groaned in pain. "America… America, wake up… I can't…I can't move my legs. Ugh! Something's on top of it! America, get <em>up<em>!"

America stirred and then snapped awake. "Huh! Ah shit, my neck!"

"Help me up," England grumbled.

America used his strength once more to lift the blades of the helicopter off of England's legs, and then they untangled themselves from the wreckage. They had landed just outside Central Park. In the distance they saw the monster. It was surveying its surroundings with its back turned to them.

However they wasted no time. They had only a few precious minutes before the nuclear bomb was to drop. America's alarm on his watch was beeping.

No one knew if a country could actually survive a real blast. At Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Japan hadn't been physically present for the bomb. They could only keep running and hope they'd find somewhere to hide; to stay safe together.

Out of breath and exhausted beyond sleep, they fell in a heap, in each other's arms, and sobbed. There was no more time to save face or keep up appearances of any sort. They were truly and honestly terrified, as if the night long excursion hadn't shattered all of their courage. America and England just stayed there in some random alley behind a half-destroyed skyscraper that was probably once an important building that America loved.

But now the sirens for the bomb were signaling. Planes flew overhead, and one in particular held that fateful weapon.

America turned England to face him. "Look at me, please. Whatever happens, just. I love you."

"I love you too," England sobbed.

And then it fell. The last things they heard was the shrieking wails of the monster, the entire city leveling in seconds, and each other crying their love for each other.

Then it went silent.

* * *

><p><em>Hoshiko2<em>'s cents: If you haven't seen this movie, I gave away pretty much _all_ of it. But that's ok. Because this fic doesn't do it _nearly_ as much justice as seeing the actual movie itself. I ended it just as the movie had, so even I don't know if the damn thing died or not. There's a sequel coming soon, so we'll know more information. I'm really excited! I hope you liked it as I fucking LOVE this movie!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
